


you'll never walk alone

by EarlGreyjoy



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentions of blood and gore, Minor Violence, Past Abuse Implied, Wedding, disaster wedding, i probaly made them too soft in this idk, katelyn survives - just about, this is for you holly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGreyjoy/pseuds/EarlGreyjoy
Summary: its Aaron's wedding Andrew is by his side but things don't exactly go according to plan...





	you'll never walk alone

“you know, I do believe I owe you an apology”  
“This is hardly the time for…an apology for what exactly?”  
“Well, forgive me brother dearest, but I did think your lovely wedding was going to be such a terribly dull event - but look what happened instead -you proved me wrong-how about that? “  
Before he had time to react in any way to that Andrew continued “– oh! look here -it seems we found your precious Katelyn after all”  
He saw the blood and started to scream. Andrew grabbed him and covered his mouth. “None of that. No screaming. just Stay quiet. Shhh”  
“Don’t tell me to Shush you bastard!! That's her. That’s … she’s my wife and - She’s dead. oh my god she is dead and you- you tell me to Shhh?”  
“They’ll hear you. They’ll find us. Is that what you want?”  
“ I dont care. I dont care. Im not leaving katelyn .”  
“she left you”  
“that’s not the same!” Aaron insisted  
“Isn’t it?” Andrew aimed a kick at her listless body  
“NO!”  
“ Shes not really dead. you’re a doctor you should know. Looksee, she’s still alive. “ he sounded bored ,disappointed even.  
Aaron dropped to the floor beside her. kneeling amongst the gore and grime he looked her over desperately searching for signs of life. “She’s still breathing “ he exclaimed like he expected Andrew to care. “she is alive! - “ He hugged her to his chest . “my love, my love! my wife she’s alive!!”  
Andrew turned away. “I told you so.”  
“What now? what can I do? what do I do now? ‘Drew why won’t you help me …”  
“I am helping you.”  
“They’re gonna find us. They gonna kill us – like the others”  
“Only if you keep blathering.” Andrew would have a better chance on his own and he knew it but Aaron… he was hopeless. helpless. He wouldn’t make it alone especially at this rate and Andrew was not about to leave his brothers side. Instead he knelt beside Aaron. He was needed  
“Andrew, for Christ’s sake! - Tell me what to do?”  
“you know what to do.”  
“I can’t -I can’t leave her alone- not like this - How could she get out... How can we get out? … we can’t, can we? its over isn’t it? oh god. we’re going to die, we’re going to die, and this is meant to be my wedding day” He made an ugly sound that was half a scream half a twisted laugh and Andrew held him to his chest- perhaps appearing to comfort him but really, he was just trying to muffle the noise he was making. 

Being pressed against Andrews chest was a bizarre thing, an unknown thing. It was not soft, and it was not safe. His arms were shield and weapon both. He was at once both ferociously protected and horrifyingly vulnerable. His weakness was exposed against Andrews unwavering strength. This was new to Andrew as well and though he didn’t let on he too was unsure. He wasn’t sure he wanted the weight of another body against his like this- he wasn’t sure he liked it. Its just Aaron.  
Aaron to his credit didn’t try to return the strange embrace. he knew better than that “Im gonna die on my wedding day ‘drew “ he whimpers to Andrews belly. ”That’s just not supposed to happen ,is it? Can nothing ever go right for us Andrew? Not once? not for one day? – I thought that… that perhaps I could have today– Just today. That as all I wanted -one day where nothing goes wrong. One. Fucking. Day. I couldn’t even have that. Its not fair. it’s just not fair you- you promised nothing would ruin my wedding for me , did you not?“  
“I did not. I didn’t promise nothing would ruin your wedding day Aaron I promised that I would not ruin it- There’s a big difference there, see? You asked for nothing beyond that. Is it my fault you assumed the only thing that could ruin your day was me? Well , you can’t blame me for this, it’s not my style is it? In fact, I’m the only one that stayed with you. How about that” Andrew gripped him hard enough to hurt and pushed him away. He expected to be told in no uncertain terms to shut up once again 

“Look at me ” is what Andrew did say in a furious whisper. “Listen to me. I am going to get you out of here. Don’t you believe me? Ive done it before, haven’t I? or did you choose to forget about that? if you’re waiting for me to hold your hand and tell you `It’s all gonna be okay’ You’ll be waiting a very long time Aaron, - you know I won’t- because it won’t - I wouldn’t lie to you like that- but I can promise you this … you will not die today- not while I am here with you. I will not let you die – and that’s a promise. A promise you hear me? I don’t break my promises- you of all people should know that”  
His promise offered the least but, yet also it was the very most he could give to Aaron. Life.  
That was as close as Andrew would ever go to something comforting in his brother’s time of need. Andrew never broke a promise because he would never promise something that couldn’t be kept. He couldn’t promise his little brother stability, happiness, fairness. Those were empty wishes. He had no sure way of keeping those if he wanted to and he wouldn’t promise what he could not deliver especially not to Aaron who’d been lied to and let down so many times before.  
His brother sat there on the floor and cried. Andrew tolerated that for a minute before berating him  
“ youre useless. How have you ever survived without me? you need to be quiet for once in your miserable life and you need to get up. We don’t have time for this. you can cry later- right now you have to get up. Get off the floor we have to go- before they find us. you have to get up now. its time to go home”

He still didn’t get up from the floor and it seemed like he had no intention of doing so. “Aaron, don’t do this- you can’t do this -not now. It’s no use anyhow. you can’t pretend this isn’t happening. No Aaron, you cannot just sit here and pretend that your perfect wedding where nothing goes wrong is still going on and that you and I are just taking some time out to have a friendly chat about our brotherly issues or whatever such bullshit you’d like to believe instead .Don’t be such a fucking coward. Sooner or later you are gonna have to get off that floor and face this -one way or another. I’d like it to be sooner if you would since we’ve already wasted enough time. so just get fucking up. We- We have to move - you understand me, yes?”  
“but... but what about ... “He tightened his grasp on the bloodied motionless girl. “... youre not actually suggesting ...” the remaining colour drained from his face “I won’t leave her. you can’t make me do that. Even you wouldn’t do that … “He cradled her to him with such ferocity as if she was a shield against the very idea .  
Andrew shrugged ,blank faced.  
“...’Drew? - You wouldn’t? “ he said aghast “no? No! you- you were my best man. how could you”  
“well you can’t carry her, and she clearly can’t walk, can she? so...”  
“you unimaginable bastard. I won’t leave her behind I’d rather die than do that. you may be soulless but I’m not” soulless- an insult from way back when – back when people had called them monsters- but if that had cut Andrew -if it ever had done- he didn’t let the wound show. He never did.  
He merely raised his eyebrows at the outburst. “...So. Ill carry her. I can do it. im stronger than you are. you know I am. Give her to me”  
“Give...you...you’ll do what...but why would you do that? you don’t even like her. you never have! you’ve always said she was a.... “  
That was true Andrew never had liked Katelyn. He only came to the wedding in the first place when Aaron swore vehemently that he would have no one else but Andrew by his side … and that he would return the favour if the time ever came for him . He wouldn’t bother with her if he had a choice but if that’s what it took to get Aaron back on his feet and then thats what he would do. 

“You asked me to save her“ he said flatly “So let me save her - or don’t- if you can’t trust me enough. you know it doesn’t matter to me. it’s Your choice Aaron. “He seemed to ponder this for an endless while unwilling to let go of Katelyn and Andrew would do nothing without permission  
Andrew was not surprised at his brother’s hesitation to entrust Katelyn to him even at a time such as this. He did not question it, nor did he make a quip about the apparently glaring lack of trust between them even now and pretend that it hurt him. He simply said “we are running out of time . what’s it to be? yes or no?”  
Aaron moved his hands away from her ever so slightly. Just enough for Andrew to grip her. yes. He was trusted. As Andrew lifted her up his brother looked at him teary eyed and terrified. He matched the stare expressionless.

“ ’Drew –“ it came out in a straggled rasp  
“Spare me the lecture, would you? im not going to drop her ”  
“Andrew.” he tried again to get his brothers attention  
“What is it? you want me to carry you as well, yes?”  
“Look I ...I want you to know… ill never forget you did this for her - uh for me- and ill … what I said before ...I didn’t mean it. I swear I didn’t mean… Ive never meant it- not really- you’re not - you’ve always …” Met with only icy silence he trailed off and whatever sentiment he was attempting to articulate however sincere or not it was Andrew waved it away as uninteresting. `why won’t you let me in Drew? he wanted to say then I am your brother. Wont you ever let me reach out to you? what are you afraid of? ' hypocritical questions perhaps when he himself struggled to trust Andrews word even at critical times but there it was all the same.  
“This is hardly the time” Andrew says mocking his brother’s earlier words  
“very funny. you know what ‘drew? I take it back. you’re still an asshole”

“wait- !“ Aaron continued desperately as Andrew turned away from him “There’s something else- If you do have to choose- no- no- shut up “ he finished as Andrew began to rebuff “shut. up. You shut your mouth Andrew and just you listen to me for once. – you don’t wanna hear me thank you fine but youre gonna hear this. If you have to choose one of us -then you must choose her. not me- her. If you can only save one let it be HER- and I know that is not what you want, ok? I know - but it is what I want goddammit! You never listen to what I want! Well you’re gonna listen now! I want you to save Katelyn whatever it takes. Whatever it takes ‘Drew, is that clear? Just save my wife.”  
“Now, now , there’s no need for all that. youre not helping you’re just making too much noise. Again. Remember what I said about being quiet?”  
“Fuck you. Of course, I remember, because all you ever say to me is be quiet!”  
“-and yet you never seem to manage it." – he said in a low growl “I told you we are not dying today; Don’t you remember that? Do you still not believe me? I promised - I promised to save you and I will. Ill get you out of here if it’s the last thing I do. If this means I must save her then don’t you worry because I intend to do that too! You’ll not have me break a promise. I have never broken a promise and I don’t intend to start now. You’ll not make a liar out of me. You don’t have the right-“ He broke off with a savage hiss and they both stayed frozen and silent for a moment.  
Promises were sacred to Andrew but for Aaron they were not enough- and at same time they were too much- and that’s way it always had been. Aaron had always struggled to hold on to something so abstract. He wondered if his obvious mistrust in ‘Drew’s treasured promises ever brought him pain. He wondered if anything about him had ever made Andrew feel anything at all or whether he really had stayed by his side all this time merely because he once promised that he would and nothing more. Did it matter? `Do you love me ‘drew?' he thought absurdly then although he dared not ask- especially not now - and then` Do you even like me? Have you ever?'  
“ I would never let you die on your wedding day Aaron .” Andrew breathes out then as if in answer to his thoughts and Aaron knows that’s the closest he’d ever get to `I love you’ closer than he ever had got before -only its dripping with such vicious rage that it seemed like he meant the very opposite. Like he might as well have said I’d kill you myself. with my own bare hands.  
Although he knew that ‘Drew would never do that to him Aaron knew what Andrew could do and hed never been so frightened of his words before. It was the most threatening comfort Aaron had ever known -but then again that was Andrew all over, was it not? 

He then simply shrugged seemingly dropping the rage as suddenly as it had arisen. “Besides, “ his voice adopting once more his familiar tone of faintly amused apathy which somehow seemed to put his brother much more at ease “you absolutely cannot leave me alone with Katelyn. who knows what I might do then hm? I hate her Aaron I hate her. Don’t do that to me.” With that rage gone he was just ’ Drew again. Andrew, his brother who didn’t like his wife and didnt care about his boring life  
“… Wait , was that meant to be a joke? or were you actually…”  
“Can you actually not get up?” Andrew asked instead of answering “is that why youre still on the floor? is that why you let me take her? Did they hurt you Aaron? Tell me.”  
“Oh .um. well. I don’t know. I guess I can stand again? and uhh I think I could still walk? “ he whispered  
“`guess’ `Think’ that’s no good to me. Stop being useless. Tell me the truth and do it now because I won’t ask again. Can you or can you not? yes or no?”  
He looked up at his Katelyn in ‘drew’s arms. A sight he never thought he’d see and one that he didn’t think he ever wanted to again. It felt like the most heinous betrayal – of them both.  
Even so, he knew deep down that Andrew would not fail her. Andrew would not fail him. Not when he had promised. Aaron didn’t trust in promises, but Andrew did. therefore Andrew would merely do what he always did - exactly what he had promised he would do – nothing more nothing less nothing else .  
He himself had no excuse. He did not know if his brother truly loved him but he did know that If he didn’t survive this, it would break ’Drew’s promise -and his heart . Andrew would never recover. Although It wouldnt be his death exactly so much as the broken promise that would break his heart. It would destroy him. Andrew was not afraid of death but to have his last words said to him be lies -now that Andrew could not bear. ‘Drew was an infamously hard man to break but maybe that would do it. It was not just his and Katelyn’s lives he held but his own as well. He could not fail . They would not fail.  
Andrew would never let it end this way - on his knees. Never.  
“I can walk.”  
He was believed. “In that case, get off the floor, brother dearest and start walking “

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
> this was my first time writing these gremlins so if its a bit ooc im sorry  
> neil's not in this soz but he'll be in my next one i feel like i should confirm i mean love in the brotherly way here ok


End file.
